


The 371th Hunger Games

by FanficforChrys



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficforChrys/pseuds/FanficforChrys





	The 371th Hunger Games

The Hunger games: Year 371  
Chapter 1

Kage  
Only a month left until my deadline. I’ve been working overtime since a week ago. This hard work is starting to take a toll on my body. I am almost done with my new weapon. It’s a deadly gun that can only be used when solving a puzzle. It’s supposed to be the highlight of this years games. Thankfully my home is far from the noise of the fabrics, the smell of pollution never goes away though. The perks of being a mentor increases your life expectancy with all the free food and shelter. Even if District 3 is one of the districts closest to the capitol your life will be poor if you work in the factories. Usually mentors are treated with respect, but I am aware that I’m not well liked. Way back when I won the games at the age of 14 I also won the privilege to live here alone, ever since that year there hasn’t been another winner from District 3. I no longer have any family either, my mother took her life right before I was chosen in the games. I'm actually surprised she lasted that long. As a single mother she lost all hope when my brother died first in the games, I was only 4 years old when it happened. Those years of having her in my life were hell. She made sure I knew that I would never be as good as my brother. She hit me with whatever she could get her hands on. I can still feel the sensation of my burning skin after a beating.   
I loathe the people in my district, every now and then kids throw rocks on my windows, yelling nasty things about me. These peasants don’t know what it’s like, I only do what I need to survive. Why would I share my privilege with others?  
This time of the year is both an exciting and dreadful time for me, my creations will be tested and used in the hunger games, but on the other hand I must manage the participants. My job is to console and help the participants, but I avoid this with all of my ability. This part of my job is overrated. We all know they won't win, my creations in the games don't help them to say the least. All the participants want to know what weapons will be used and whatever information I might be sitting on. What do I gain from telling them? They might win and then I would have to work with another mentor, sharing my perks. No thanks.

Aphelios  
One more month until I can see others suffer and lose what they have tried so hard to get their hands on. I once was a cheerful child filled with joy creative mind but that all was burnt away then I was 7 years old. At that time, I didn’t realize what happened everything happened so fast, but one thing was clear. they stole my house, my family, everything I loved and mostly my joy. All I did was run away …. I survived but with the cost of blood. I saw it I saw how the blood of my parents was pouring out of there body slowly sinking into the soil of the ground. From that day I decided to take any opportunity to kill as many humans as I possibly can to show them what they have started is what will get them in the end. After that incident, I had no choice but to leave my hometown and head to the forest because they did everything to get their hands-on dad’s wealth. The first 2 days after the incident I thought that I would die from hunger but luckily there was a pond in the forest that I came cross while walking it had some medium sized fish that I had to struggle even further to catch. After that me and the wild life became one hunting, training and crafting was something I had to do on a daily basis to survive to survive and sell what is left over of hide and meat to get some money to buy myself-clothes and finally there is only one month left to see this moment where I take revenge upon the kind that made me suffer in hell for the past 8 years.  
I am starting to prepare my weapons for the day the time is ticking, and I want to be the peak performer the one that kills everyone without any feeling or showing merci. I must make them feel what I felt. I am the who will avenge his family and the others pay with their blood for their crimes.

Xander/Ash  
I see her hand reaching out to me and screaming, Xander! Trying to run with all my might to reach for her hand but the distance is getting bigger and bigger for every step I take feeling like getting pulled by someone, I can’t lose her. She is the only one I got, everyone else is gone. Feeling an earthquake rumbling through my body and as I see her disappear into the darkness. I wake up from my dream once again, a dream that still haunts me for my entire life and this weird feeling I have for every time I think of her, my beautiful, smelled like spring and her long hair waving from the air but now she is gone there is nothing left but vengeance. I clenched my fist with rage and feeling the anger building up inside me, trying to calm down while standing up from my bed. I live alone now with no one there to say Good morning and giving me warm kisses on the cheeks. Doing my daily morning routine of getting breakfast and getting ready for work at the factory, putting on my boots with a bread in my mouth as I’m getting late for work at the same time I somehow feel that I forgotten something, something really important.  
I touch every pocket I have and I felt that my keys wasn’t anywhere found in my pockets. I go grab my keys in the key bowl and hurriedly running out the door before coming late. Arriving at my workplace, I quickly checked myself into one of my designated work time with my name on it, Ash. Before Ash, my name was Xander, born to a happy family and had a great relationship until something crueled happened. My love of my life died in the previous Hunger Games and ever since then I can’t stop having dreams of her, I changed my name to Ash to avenge her death and also remember her death, being burned into flames of her enemy.   
Chapter 2

Kage  
The day has come. My creation is now being shipped to the capitol for control, this morning I received a message from the game maker that I’ve undone myself. The bad part of reaping day is that I have to stand and greet the people chosen. The air is heavy with smog. Everyone's faces always looks freshly cleaned this day, yet so grey and thin. I despise the looks they give me. I know that look, envy and disgust. The escort gives the usual run around speech about how great the capitol is and how they restored everything after the failed attempt of the revolution, and how Katniss was killed in front of the whole country. In my opinion she was weak and naive. Although it about 300 years since she was killed they still talk about her.  
Then the reaping starts. The first contender is named Ash, confused eyes eventually turn to a young woman. Her hair is long, and her clothes are baggy. She looks surprised like everyone else usually does. Yet there is something about her that is bothering me, something I can’t pace my finger on. She comes up on the stage and we shake hands. “congratulations” I say quickly. Her hand slips out of mine, she doesn’t seem present.   
Now for the male contender. The escort pulls a note and announces “Aphlios!”. No one reacts, “Aphilos are you here” the escort calls out again. A young man answers and walks forward. He looks calm, almost angry. His eyes are a contrast with his pale skin, they are as dark as tar. A string of red hair lays within his dark hair in the front. He steps up to the podium and we shake hands, his stare feels like a cold dagger going through me. His hard exterior probably makes people think they will have a winner for once. I can see the slight hope in their eyes. It's okay, I know none of them won't win, not with my creations in the games.

Xander/Ash  
It’s the start of the reaping day for the Hunger Games and as I stand on the podium in front of everybody else in the district, I keep getting flashback from the time I watched my girlfriend getting killed by a fire in the previous Hunger Games. Just remembering that made me more furious and couldn't control my emotions… Shocked at how my expression showed, my escort gave me a push against my back to calm down as he/she continued announcing the second contestant. After calming down I’ve remembered what my true aim was and also what drove me to it, feeling the sweat running down my back I can’t shake this feeling of accomplishment by hacking the lottery system and to be able to get chosen. I see someone walking up the stairs, a guy walking up the stairs with intense pressure emitting from him. I could tell that he had a rough time in his past just by looking at him. He took a glance at me and I turned my eyes away to not reveal who I really am, so I don’t get exposed to be a male.   
He gradually walks to me and turned around facing the people of our district, looking closely at him, he had dark eyes like darkness with no light and black hair with a little bit of crimson red tint to it. He had daggers ready attached to him as he was going into a battle between the fittest. The name of the guy was Aphlios, not much of a talker but his expression could tell that he thought highly of himself. There was another guy besides Aphlios who greeted us, his name was Kage. He looked old and as he greeted me, he had a face of someone getting suspicious about something but fortunately continued on greeting Aphlios without thinking about it. After the handshake and the announcement, me and the others started to go towards the Capitol where I’m going to do whatever it takes to avenge my loved one. 

Aphlios  
It was time it was time for someone to be chosen for the next hunger games there was a bowl full of names for the males that wanted to go voluntary and I was one of them as I looked to the other side for the women’s bowl there was only 1 paper I was scared and shocked by how my partner would be like and why she chose to voluntarily get herself into the hunger games. I took a deep breath while the announcer started to speak out to the hundreds of people who were there watching. You could hear them talking to one another about who they think will win it surprising me I saw many of them looking at me as if I was something, they have high hopes on. I even was able to hear them say “hi look at this guy with red hair he looks like a winner” I smirked and kept myself still hoping i'll be the one to be chosen. I think from everyone standing with me I was the only one who did not fear death and I had nothing left to lose even. For me it was a game where either i'll be the winner or stay dead. The announcer called the female. I didn’t pay attention to her because for me I was ready to take on the game alone without anyone to drag me down. Straight after that I heard the announcer say “Lios” for a moment I thought to myself another year where I am not chosen but then no one went forward to present them self so the announcer said “Aphlios are you here” I raised my head up and walked forward saying “yes ma’am I am here” the crowd started to clap you could hear their spirit rising. I stood to the left side of the announcer while Ash was standing to the right of her. I still didn’t care who and how ash was like in few seconds you could see the crowd holding 3 fingers up chairing for us after that Kage came up to me and shake my hand then I looked into Kages I saw myself that man had also lost everything in his life I directly felt a kind of connection between us. After that I turned to the left and grabbed ash hands to shake and I felt yet another connection of vengeance filling her eyes. She was a bit shorter than me but relatively muscular with long hair, but I felt less bothered because ash looked like someone that can take care of herself and would not mind to kill anyone in her way for her vengeance.

Chapter 3

Day 1 Death counter(2/22)

Aphlios  
As I walked inside i sensed fear. A fear that everyone around me had. A fear of death. For me I only smirked because in my eyes the game was all about killing each other and the reward meant nothing. while the elevator going up wards, I took a look at the arena it made my body shiver of excitement. There were 4 areas in it was snow, volcanic, dense forest and sahara and all of them were connected in the middle. The more I looked at it the more I got excited to kill the other contestants in it. As fast as the elevator stopped i rushed as fast as possible to secure the best weapons and area for myself I even left Ash behind me hopefully she will survive. Then I realized there is no weapons at all at first i panicked but then i realized i have the upper hand because i lived my life outdoor i know how to make my own weapons so i started by grabbing obsidian that were close to my liking and started to sharpen them to a razor sharp state and then I attached them to fallen branches from the forest creating for myself two great dagger . as I advanced forward into the forest I saw and heard the male and female of district 1 shaking of fear not knowing what to do while being defenceless so I went ahead and ended their suffer as fast as possible by killing them after that I climbed one of the trees and called it a day.

Xander/Ash  
Walking to the elevator before entering the arena, I start to get nervous and anxious. But still, I had to prioritize my duty and focus on it otherwise it’s doom for me. While the elevator went up to the arena, I could hear how the other elevator had the same sound when rising up to the arena. Before I could even analyze the place when the elevator stopped, people with scared faces started to run and grabbed their supply bags which was lying on the ground waiting to get picked up. I saw Aphlios running first of all people, he went and grabbed everything he had and took to one of the areas in the arena. I also ran off to get my stuff but had no time to see where the others ran off to, since the arena was split into 4 different areas, a desert one, a forest, an icy terrain and one which had a volcano. After grabbing my supply bag and no weapon acquired, my priority was to go into the forest and get some material to create my weapon. As I entered the forest area, I saw a few people from different districts headed in opposite direction of each other. I went the other way to not collide with any of them because of how likely chance of killing one of them since I didn’t want to take the chance if they had weapons or not. Right when I found some materials, I heard screams across the forest, it was likely two people getting killed by something or someone and was hard to tell who got killed. As night fell, I went and hid myself under big log with moss surrounding so people couldn’t see and went to sleep which was really hard for me to get used too. 

Kage  
After turning in my weapon to the game makers and showing up for the reaping I normally spend my time the room appointed by the game makers, not following the games. During the day I can’t help but wonder what is happening to my district. I wouldn’t be surprised to be sent home this evening when they are dead.  
The clock strikes ten in the evening and yet no knock on my door. My curiosity gets the better of me and I turn on the broadcast.   
Both are still alive and they have managed to kill others... What is going on?

Day 2 Death counter(12/22)

Aphlios  
A day 2 have arrived so I started by searching for something to eat in the forest to keep me going threw out the whole day. Throughout the hunt I heard other contestants shouting catch that stupid rabbit already so I looked and waited until they caught it and killed it after that I went ahead killing them and taking my breakfast reward. Although while killing the male the female shouted so after killing her i had to change position lucky the volcanic area was right next to me so that I can grill the rabbit easily. After eating it was straightforward to find people then kill them as the day went by I forgot even how many I killed or from what district. Therefore, at night I took it easy, I gathered some fruit for dinner and another wild rabbit for the next day while counting down how many people I killed during the day then I agreed with myself that it must have been 10 people. I know myself; this is my home this is the wildlife the strongest win that's all into it.

Xander/Ash  
I see her hand reaching for me and calling my name out, Xander! Once again, I can’t reach for her hand and getting pulled away from her, I try to run to her but the distance is going further and further. Dragged into the nothingness I wake up from my dream, sweat sliding down my forehead and my body can’t stop shiver of fear and coldness. I hear something rustling from a tiny distance, I peek from the hideout and see guy from District 9. I pull out my sharpened stick and stayed alert if he would try to come nearer as I saw him going around the log, I hid myself under. He goes around the log and sees something that caught his eye, he saw the moss covering the log and felt something suspicious coming out of it. He comes nearer and nearer; I get more alert as he gets nearer to the log. Suspicious as he saw, he began to swing is wooden stick and poked the moss. I pulled myself back so he could not notice me in here and he continued swinging and poking. After a while he stopped swinging his wooden stick and turned away, at this moment I knew this is my chance to kill him, right here and right now. I rush out from my hideout and leap myself at him with my sharpened wooden stick, he falls to the ground with his back against me and I take my stick and stab him with my whole body. Unconsciously I stab him several times without stopping and blood splatter against my face, I stab, and I stab until a laughter started to come out from my mouth. I stopped, my hands were shaking, and I was covered in somebody else's blood. I came back into my senses and began to scream, screamed until the whole arena could hear me. I slowly took a few steps backwards and took my things and ran away as if it never happened, I ran as far as I could and realised, I came to the desert falling on my knees. 

Kage  
I didn’t sleep last night. I sat up looking back at what happened during the day. Aphlios had made his own weapon and killed district 1 all by himself. Ash has managed to escape the first bloodbath.  
Their early success is aggravating me. Who are they to think that they can replace me?  
Nobody has been able to solve my puzzle yet; most contestants think the gun is faulty and just throw it on the ground. Such fools. When or if someone will solve my puzzle, they will have the upper hand in the game. Hopefully Ash or Aphlios won’t solve it.  
As the day goes on Aphlios kills more and Ash kills too.   
I can’t eat nor sleep, I just keep on watching what is happening.

Day 3 Death counter(16/22)

Aphlios   
I am surprised that the game is not done yet after 3 days straight I wonder how many are even alive … is ash still alive? who cares I’ll probably win alone all I have to do is kill the rest. It might be a good idea to head to Kage’s weapon that might be something strong that I can get use of it to kill more people my daggers are quite hard and uncomfortable to use all day. I went to the volcanic area to yet again grill the rabbit I had with me after eating I headed right into the middle where Kage’s weapon was left. What I didn't realize was the fact that I forgot my daggers where I was eating then I arrived and went to the weapon I realized that it is a trap where 2 of the districts where helping each other and seconds I was surrendered by 4 people and I had no weapons on me I smirked and thought to myself “ the wild does not accept the weak or the stupid people and I am stupid for forgetting my weapons” . I closed my eyes and waited for my death calmly. After 30 seconds I opened my eyes and saw that all 4 of them were dead and the person was in front of me that saved my life was none other than Ash saving my life for the first time I felt my cold heart got warmer. Someone came to save me someone cared for me. Shook her hand and thanked her after that we went together taking the weapon with us.

Xander/Ash  
After arriving in the desert area, I thought to myself that I had to keep moving or else I would die in the desert with low food supply and cause of the heat emitting in the desert. I started to walk and after walking a few hours I could the other area beside the desert, it was the volcanic area and in a long distance I could see someone. He was so far away that I had to squint my eyes to be able to see him, he had a rabbit with him which was grilled on top of miniature volcano small enough to grill meat. I saw that he finished grilling the rabbit and ate it fast, I wondered what he was going to do after he finished his meal, so I decided to follow him. As I continued following him, I see 2 people standing while trying to look for something and the guy who I followed was going that direction. After they interacted with each 2 more people came and surrounded him, He turned around. It was Aphlios, without thinking I began to run to him. I held on to my weapon and went for one of the guys, I finish him off and started to kill the remaining people. After killing them I saw that Aphlios had closed his eyes while being surrounded by 4 people, I could guess that he was ready to die because of how outnumbered he was. He opened his eyes and saw me, with an expression of relief he shook my hand and after that we decided to work together. For some reason I saw that Aphlios had weapon which looked like a puzzle and figured that it was made by Kage, I could tell by the pattern on the weapon. 

Kage  
The third day is here, and they are still thriving. My room is starting to smell vile from the uneaten food, but I don’t feel like eating. Nobody from our district has lasted this long for ages. The people in Panem is going insane, betting vast amounts of money on district 3, especially Aphilos.  
He is strong and fearless, maybe he will win.

Day 5 Death counter(16/22)

Aphlios   
2 days past nothing new it felt like only us in the whole arena I was boring all we had is this stupid Kage’s weapon that does not want to use no matter how much I twist it does not respond. It was not worth the risk but whatever I made myself 2 new daggers as I went to watch from the south to see what is happening on the way back I realized there is someone with a bow aiming at Ash I screamed ash while running back in second the arrow was in the air. I got flashback then I was surrendered by the 2 district and how Ash saved me I smirked while jumping in front of the arrow getting hit right in the heart protecting ash but all I was able to tell her was “ win the game” but what I didn't expect to hear was ash’s secret but I knew my death is not in vain.

Xander/Ash  
Been already two days since I saved Aphlios, looking back through the times we have been together from the start to now felt like him and me have known each other for a long time, both me and Aphlios tried to use the weapon made by Kage but neither of us could somehow use it, we fiddled with it more than enough and gave up eventually. Aphlios started to make his new 2 daggers that he always had with him and took it with while being on the lookout for enemies. I stayed and tried to solve it but still no progress, I hear a scream from Aphlios from a distance. I can’t make out what he is saying so I’m trying to get closer to him and as I get closer to him, I see that he jumped in front of me. That's when I saw it, an arrow flying towards us and as the arrow came nearer it was too late. It hit Aphlios. I mourned while I had him in my arms, he told me to win the game and as he was about to die of blood loss, I told him my secret, I’m a male. He died in my arms and at the time I saw Kage’s weapon on the floor, somehow it got solved and now I could use it. And that is to avenge everyone who have died in this game. I saw a glimpse of the one who killed Aphlios and decided to hunt him and everyone else who is still alive. 

Chapter 4

Xander/Ash   
I see my last enemy in the open area outside the forest, he tries to runaway but sadly he can’t outrun me as I come nearer him for each second that counts. I stop him and pull out Kage’s weapon and pointing it at him, he looks at me scared and he can’t stop shivering in fear. He begs me to have mercy to him, but I didn’t care, all I could think of was that it was now all over with this last person. Boom! A loud noise is heard all over the arena, the last contestant has fallen to the ground and left with nothing but blood running all over the ground. I’ve finally done it, I’m the winner and finally avenged my loved one and Aphlios. But the feeling is still lingering even though I have finally finished my purpose, this feeling I can’t make it stop. I must still be in the Hunger Games, it's not enough, I have to continue to kill more people. As I leave the arena, my rage and vengeance have grown more and more. The loss of everyone I cared have begun to be my source of power and I will continue using it in the future Hunger Games.   
Kage  
I can’t stop watching the broadcast. Aphlios is dead and Ash has solved my puzzle. I’m not sure what to feel right now. It’s like I almost care about them, but why would I? Why now?  
I can see a rage in her eyes as she uses my weapon to kill the last of the contestants.   
I can't believe this. Ash has won. The screams of surprised fans in Panem reach my room. This means that district 3 will have another mentor... I can feel my heartbeat in my throat. Someone from my district finally lived despite my creation. My vision blurs, it reminds me of the dark polluted smog from home. I wonder what will happen to her, all I know is that I don’t want her to end up like me. My chest twists in a sharp pain as I fall to the ground.


End file.
